1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric engine and method for model airplanes and more particularly to electric engines for jet-type model airplanes and UAVs (unmanned aerial vehicles) that provide cooling air for the engines and other electronic components to avoid overheating of those components.
2. Technical Background
Engines used for jet-type model airplanes and UAVs include both fuel-based and electric. The fuel based engines can typically be flown for as long as the aircraft has fuel. However, if there is a problem with these aircraft, they may cause fires upon impact. The electric engines have been susceptible to overheating and are more limited in their duration of use, particularly at full power. Usually, these limitations are because they have not been sufficiently cooled, which limits their use when compared to those engines using fuel, due to overheating. Even when the aircraft lands, the operator usually must continue to run the engines at a reduced output so that the engines can cool before they can be shut down. These issues related to the fuel-based engines and the electric engines limit the operation of the aircraft.
Therefore, a new electric engine and related components and their assembly and configuration is needed that obviates these issues and provides a long term use of the electric engines for jet-type model airplanes and UAVs in particular.